The Evil Within
by Fire Bender
Summary: Katara is having dreams that have happened before. She realizes that her alter ego, Kya, and uncontrollable power is being released and Katara cannot control it. Will Katara be forced to choose evil against good?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katara, Aang, and Sokka had just landed on a foreign Earth Kingdom island. They had recently been running away from the dreaded Prince Zuko. Aang had landed his giant flying bison away from where they could not be found.

Sokka with the help of Momo began unloading the sleeping bags and other equipment needed for setting up camp. "Sokka, where do you want me to put the firewood?" Aang asked as he carried small wooden logs in his arms. "Um… put it on that small patch of grass over there," he replied as he pointed toward a small patch of grass slightly beyond the sand. Aang smiled, nodded, and walked toward the area that Sokka had pointed out.

At sunset, Sokka had caught some fish and they were cooking on a fire that Aang set up. The three of the kids were sitting on the sand around the fire absorbing the warm heat of the fire. Momo was settled on Katara's lap as she pet his head softly.

She looked down at the lemur, and then looked back up at her companions. "How long do you think it'll be until Zuko finds our location?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, but as long as we keep moving, he won't be able to find us," Sokka assured.

"Katara, do you want him to find us?" Aang asked foolishly.

Katara gasped in shock and exclaimed, "Aang, why would I want him to find us! He is the one constantly trying to capture us and kill us!"

Sokka chuckled and said sarcastically, "Right, of course…but inside you secretly love him."

Katara stood up angrily and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS SO INCONSIDERATE OF YOU, BUT WHAT WOULD YOU CARE BECAUSE YOU'RE A BOY AND BOYS ARE EXTREMELY SELFISH!"

Quickly, Katara sat back down on her little patch of sand, crossed her arms and looked away from both boys. Aang looked at her and frowned and sighed, "C'mon Katara, he didn't mean that." Katara turned her head towards Aang, and her angered face into a slight smile. She said back to him kindly, "Thanks Aang…Sokka is that fish ready yet?"

Sokka looked at the three fish, grabbed a stick that was nearby him poked one of the fishes and realized they were cooked. He grabbed two other sticks and poked them through the remaining fish. He handed one to Katara, one to Aang, and took one for himself. "Be careful, they are very hot," he warned.

Aang blew on his fish, Katara's, and Sokka's to cool them down. Katara smiled and took a bite, as soon she began chewing; she placed her right hand on her head in pain, and grunted. She dropped her fish on the ground, and she fell on the ground. Both Aang and Sokka had realized she had passed out.

Sokka carried her into their tent, and laid her down on her sleeping bag.

Katara's Dream Sequence

Katara is walking in an area of complete blackness. "Hello?" she calls out. "Come and get me Aang," she hears a voice calling out from the black. She slowly walked towards the sound. As she is walking, she sees a white light. She runs toward the light. As she enters the light, the area becomes illuminated. Then Katara sees Aang, and Sokka but she isn't with them. And they are both fighting Zuko…and herself. Looking down at the scene playing before her she hears Aang call to what seems to be herself, "Katara, please, we have to go!" Katara looks at herself standing next to Prince Zuko and she calls out to Aang, "Katara is not here anymore. I am Kya! Hiyaah…" And fire comes out of Kya's fists, and injures Aang and Sokka.

End Dream Sequence

Katara woke up from her unconscious state screaming, "No! No!" Sokka and Aang who were sitting next to her monitoring her looked at her with confusion. They don't know what she had just experienced.

Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Katara, are you okay?" Katara nodded assuring, and said to both boys, "I need to speak to Sokka…ALONE!" Aang walked out of the tent. "What's the mater Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Remember those dreams I used to tell you, mom, and dad?"

"Yeah; what of it?"

"Also that a healer told me there was an uncontrollable power within me so she did some sort of magic trick to keep it locked up."

"Of course I do. Where are you going with this?"

"Well…they're back."

"Oh no…"


	2. Chapter 2

This is some information about my story. Yes I did use the name of Katara in the pilot episode. I thought it would be interesting to give her two different personalities. Though the personality of Kya is no where near accurate.

Disclaimer (This counts for all chapters of my story): I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or have any affiliation with it.

Enjoy my story and review on it. I am adding chapters to my other stories as well, so read FireBender stories. Please and thank you.

Chapter 2

Katara tossed and turned a lot in her sleep the following night. It was her dream, and it scared her and Sokka. The threat of Kya, a character of such devastation, she could be someone of the Fire Nation. That is what scared Katara the most. The worst fact was since Kya can dwell in Katara's body, if Kya comes into full bloom, Katara will have to suffer the pain of being the puppet of her doom.

Katara, with insomnia walked out of her tent, and strolled along the beach, gazing at the twinkling stars. Suddenly, she felt a tingle in the sand between her toes. She felt as if something crashed on shore. Curious, she ran to the site of the sound. Out of no surprise she sees a Fire Navy ship, and it looked like Zuko's.

She saw a narrow ramp descend from the height of the ship, and wearing his fancy Fire Nation army came down none other than Zuko. Katara quickly hid behind the thickest tree trunk she could find.

She heard Zuko's voice from a few feet away, and she couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. Then she looked down at her feet, and noticed she was walking…towards Zuko! It was against her will. She tried to resist, but the power was too strong. Kya was beginning to take over, to overwhelm Katara.

Katara who was temporarily Kya walked behind Prince Zuko, tapped his left shoulder and walked towards his right. He fell for the trick and circled to see the girl that he knew traveled with the Avatar…his ticket to his prize. She was blushing, smiling at the ground, and making circles with her feet on the sand.

"You…tell me where the Avatar is…now!" Zuko exclaimed grabbing the sleeve of Katara's gown. Katara shoed his hand off and yelled back, "Excuse me…I have a name you know and it's a very nice one…at least I think so."

"Oh, well my apologies…Katara!"

"Apology accepted Zuko…now what are you going to do with me?"

"Normally you'd splash my face with water, or attempt to escape."

"And waste the time being with such a cute guy like you? Forget it. Now take me away on your ship and don't forget to leave a note somewhere saying you've kidnapped me…" Katara leaped into Zuko's arms, and he rolled his eyes in much confusion. Then he carried her off onto her boat. When he reached the dock he ordered one of his troops to leave a note…so the Avatar could find the girl.

Meanwhile…

Sokka woke up to check up on Katara. He walked out of his tent, and stood outside of hers and whispered quietly not to wake anyone else up, "Katara…how are you doing?" He eagerly waited for a reply. After a few seconds he asked again, "Katara….are you alright?" He waited a few more seconds for an answer, but he went inside her tent and discovered that she was not inside….Katara had been kidnapped…but by whom?

Sokka rushed back to his tent, and woke Aang up. The young Avatar rubbed his eyes tiredly and asked, "Sokka…what's the matter?" "Katara is in trouble Aang." Sokka replied seriously.

"How much trouble is she in?"

"I think she was kidnapped."

"Oh, well then can I sleep for five more minutes…please?"

"No!" Sokka yelled as he grabbed Aang's arm and yanked him out of his sleeping bag. They both searched all over the island, hoping to find some trail or clue of Katara whereabouts.

On Zuko's ship…

Katara woke up after she realized that she had been kidnapped by Zuko. She was tied to a chair, but she was tied somewhat loosely. She felt dizzy and unaware of what had happened last night. Then she heard someone walk into the room.

Her head jerked to see the person standing in the doorway. It was none other than Zuko himself. She squirmed in her chair and yelled, "Zuko…what do you want with me?" Zuko scratched his head and asked, "What do you mean…last night you let me capture you."

"Excuse me, why would I let you capture me?"

"Yeah, last night you told me to take you away, and the Avatar would follow you…then you leaped into my arms and I carried you onto my ship where I tied you to a rope as you fell asleep."

"Oh no…it can't be, she can't come out…I need help immediately."

"What's the matter Katara?"

Katara's eyes glowed red for a brief second and she exclaimed, "Katara is not here…I am Kya and you will release me immediately Zuko or you shall face the consequences."

"Never! You don't scare me Katara, or Kya, or whoever you are!" Zuko yelled.

"Fine Prince Zuko…don't say I didn't warn you," Kya said angrily as her nostrils flared similar to an angry bull's. Zuko backed away in fright. Then he said with breaks between his words, "I thought- you were- a waterbender."

Kya looked up and was able to stand up out of her chair. She had burned the ropes that Zuko used to tie her with. She then replied, "Zuko it is nice of you to realize Katara's abilities, but Katara is not here for the moment. Like I said before, I am Kya, and Kya is a firebender."

She grinned evilly, walked next to Zuko and kissed his cheek and walked out of the doorway. Zuko was in too much shock to do anything. He had never had a girl as pretty as Kya kiss him.

Kya walking around in Katara's body walked onto the deck and saw Appa flying closer to the Fire Navy ship. She smirked and began firing whips of fire at the guards to make it look like she was being attacked. Sokka called out as loud as he could, "Katara, hold on! We're coming to get you!"

Appa flew down to the deck of the ship and Katara ran up his large beaver like tail. Aang called out to his large flying bison, "Appa, yip yip." Appa lifted himself and flew away. Kya looked down at the ship, and saw Zuko staring at the bison. She waved at him, and her eyes began to glow to blue.

That meant that Katara was able to regain control of her body, mind, and spirit. She fainted and lay helplessly on the saddle. Sokka looked at her, and began shaking her body to wake her up. "Sokka, what's going on with Katara?" Aang asked sternly as he turned his head toward Sokka and Katara. "It's nothing Aang," Sokka replied.

"Sokka, please tell me what's wrong with her. We might be able to help her. I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to her."

Sokka sighed and answered, "Okay, but it might get confusing. When Katara was about 5 or 6, she would wake up every morning and tell me, our mom, and our dad about her dreams. Her dreams were simple, once she had a dream about her marrying a firebender… but besides that. At one point, her dreams began to scare her and us with that. She started telling us about a girl named Kya who could firebend and she said that she would come out and get her someday. Concerned for Katara, my parents took her to a local healer so she could see that problem and relinquish it. The healer said that Katara had an uncontrollable power locked up within her and one day it would be released and wreck havoc and terror throughout the world…this power when released called herself Kya. The healer performed a ritual on Katara to Kya locked, but we had no idea how long it would last until Kya found a way free…and I'm afraid she has."

"Wow Sokka that was a really long story."

"Yeah, but I'm worried for her, without a healer to lock up Kya again, I don't what will happen to Katara."

"I guess we have to hope for the best." Aang said softly. Both boys looked at Katara who seemed helpless on the inside and out. Was Kya coming out…and if so, how much time do they have left?"


	3. Chapter 3

Just a reminder for my story, Aang does know waterbending, just the gang is going to the North Pole so he can master it…just thought you should know. Oh yeah, by the way this story might get confusing with the switch ups between Katara and Kya…hope you can remember which is which. .

Chapter 3

As Appa flew over the ocean blue at sunrise, Katara lay down on Appa's saddle with her head resting on her bundled sleeping bag. Her head felt as if it was spinning at super speed around the world, and her body wasn't following. Aang tried his best to comfort her by bending water in the clouds, wetting a towel and placing it on her forehead. Sokka was flying Appa, since Aang had been helping Katara.

Katara was sweating as if she had a really bad cold. In some terms, she was sick…there is war within her body and it is conflicting with her body. "Sokka, what are we going to do?" Aang asked uneasily. "We have to get her to shelter before nightfall, and find someone who can take care of her and maybe even fix the problem," Sokka replied.

"I hope we can take care of her."

"Yeah, before it's too late."

"What do you mean before it's too late Sokka?"

"I told you that Kya will fight her way out of Katara until she has complete control."

"So…"

"If Kya comes out, we might lose Katara…forever!" Aang's eyes widened. He couldn't lose Katara forever…he loved her and he would do anything in his power to save her.

Katara began waking up. She gently rubbed her forehead and realized she was sweating. She stood up began walking in circles and moaned, "No, she can't come out! I have control!" Aang gently sat her down and said softly, "Katara, you're fine. Kya is not coming out anytime soon."

"How do you know about Kya?" Katara asked him.

Sokka blurted out, "Because I told him about it."

She looked at Sokka blankly, and then for a second her eyes glowed red again and this time her actual eye color changed from blue to red. Kya had begun hammering away at Katara's outer shield. "You told him about me! How dare you Sokka…" Kya exclaimed as she shoved Aang away from her.

"What are you talking about Katara, of course I should tell him about Kya! He's the Avatar for goodness sake! He has the right to know!" Sokka yelled gripping Appa's reins tighter.

"Ah…the Avatar," Kya said slyly.

"Yeah, you don't remember that I'm the Avatar Katara?" Aang asked confoundedly.

Kya looked at Aang evilly and swiped a flare of fire in front of him, without causing any injury. She then laughed and Sokka turned around toward his sister and Aang. His eyes widened and he murmured, "Katara can't firebend…only…Kya can!"

"Very perceptive brother, now you can see me in my true form…true form of evil. I'm not a dream anymore Sokka, no longer haunting Katara of the day I'd come free. Sure that healer thought she could lock me up, but that only made me stronger and more eager to break free of the shell of Katara's body." Kya stated proudly. She wanted to fight, but instead she leaped off of the saddle and dove towards the ocean.

"Katara!" Aang cried out as he reached for her hand. He opened his glider and dove after her. He knew Katara was still in there, attempting to regain control. Aang reached for Katara's hand but Kya began firing a series of fireballs at him. He knew he couldn't win so he glided back to his flying bison, and looked helplessly at the plummeting Katara.

When Aang landed on the bison's saddle, Sokka turned towards him and asked, "Where Katara?" and his voice became louder, "Where's my sister?"

"I couldn't get her Sokka; she refused to come with us." Aang mumbled.

"What do you mean she refused?"

"You heard me Sokka…she DIDN'T WANT TO COME WITH US!'

"That's bad, now she's lost in the middle of the ocean, and we can't get her."

"What are we going to do Sokka?'

"You know what Aang, we're going to get you to the North Pole, there you can master waterbending and then we'll look for Katara, hopefully she'll be herself."

"Aw man…I wanted to save Katara…but you're the boss," Aang said under his breath. The bison flew away into the orange lit sky and headed for the Northern Water Tribe.

Kya dove into the ocean that was slightly warming. She was able to warm up the surrounding water using her ability to firebend. She lay on her back gently floated until a ship came along and fished her out of the water.

After about an hour or so of empty drifting a Fire Navy ship came sailing along. She shifter herself so that she was no longer floating on her back…and swam toward the ship. She waved one of her arms and yelled, "Hey help me please!"

A teenager walked out onto the deck after someone from his crew had called to him about someone in distress. He looked at Kya and called to the helmsman to cut the engines. The ship stopped in front of Kya and she swam towards the right side of the boat. There a rope was dropped down for her to climb.

She climbed up the rope and jumped over the railing. She stood proudly with her arms crossed and blue dress soaking wet. She saw the teenager, ran over to him, and hugged him. "Oh Zuko, I knew you wouldn't leave me all alone in the ocean…you're so good to me," she said cheerfully. "Uh…thank you I guess…wait are you Katara, or that other girl?" he asked nervously.

"Me…I'm Kya silly."

"Right, guards chain her and take her to the prison hold." Zuko said as he signaled his guards to lock Kya in chains. As the shackles linked across her wrists, Kya's eyes began to glow a bright fiery red.

She bellowed, "You dare chain me Zuko!" "Ah…guards take the shackles off her immediately!" Zuko said in a hurry. The guards removed the shackles and Kya's eyes became the normal red color without a glow. "That's better," she chided and then giggled.

She hooked her elbow with Zuko's and walked Zuko down his hallway into his room. Then she shut the door and sat Zuko on his bed. After he was seated, she paced back and forth in front of him.

"I have decided that you and I are going to take out the Avatar," she said. "Wait, I thought the Avatar was your friend Kya," he replied.

"He was, when I was Katara."

"Oh, but now you're a different person."

"Yes, for the time being. I can remain Kya until Katara can find a way back into her control. When that happens you will tie me up until I can become Kya once more."

"How do I know whether it is you or Katara?"

"When I become Kya, my eye color changes from blue to red, and there is a red glow between the color changes. When I will become Katara, a blue glow will occur and my eye color will become blue…understand?"

"Yes Kya. Now what is your plan?"

"I'm glad you asked Zuko," she sneered she looked up and a shadow hovered over her eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kya kept on walking back and forth in front of Prince Zuko describing her plan to capture Aang and make the Fire Nation rule the world. "I'll pretend to be Katara. I'll convince him that Katara found someone to lock me up within Katara. The poor sap loves Katara so much that he'll believe anything to keep her safe," Kya ranted. "But what if he figures out it's you instead of Katara?" Prince Zuko asked intently.

"Well then we have to make sure that it's kept a secret."

"Then where do I come in?"

"When everyone is asleep, I'll give you the signal and I'll help you tie Aang up and we'll take him away. Hopefully Sokka will be in a deep sleep."

"Good…good."

"But I will only give you the Avatar on one condition Zuko."

"Wait! There's a catch."

"Yes stupid…do you think I'd just give you the Avatar like that. Maybe I'll hand Aang over to the Fire Lord and he'll respect me and my power and once he trusts me…I'll overthrow him."

"No please Kya…fine what's the catch?"

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation…you have to go…on a date with me." Zuko gasped and covered his mouth. Though Kya was pretty…she was friendly with the enemy. Though Katara was pretty as well…she didn't seem to care for Zuko.

Kya on the other hand gave Zuko the attention from a girl he seemed desperate to need. She even gave him a kiss when he didn't ask for one. Was he that easy to read? Or was she attracted to him as much as he thinks he likes her?

Kya walked out of his room and walked toward the deck. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was bright, and warm. A bunch of Zuko's guards were patrolling the decks of the ship. One of them spotted her and exclaimed, "Look it's an intruder!"

Kya signaled the firebender to lower his guard and stated, "Please Clown head…you don't pose a threat to me…and I'm not an intruder." He didn't give up easily. Then Zuko walked outside and commanded, "Lower your guard…she's not the enemy…for now at least."

The firebender listened to his commanding officer and lowered his guard and continued his patrolling duties. Kya walked over to the railing and watched the birds fly by and the sun sit in the sky. Zuko walked over to where she was standing and stood next to her. They both gripped the railing and there was an awkward silence between the two.

After a couple of minutes, Zuko finally broke the silence by asking her, "How did you come to be Kya?" She turned towards him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you weren't born like normal people…you were born in Katara…how did you end up inside her?"

"That's a confusing question but I think I have an answer. When Katara was born, her chi was all funky and not flowing correctly. Though she was able to waterbend, she felt pain almost every day. The unnatural flow of chi caused another energy form to be created…which became me."

"So really you were a ball of energy forming inside Katara?"

"Exactly Zuko, you are probably thinking that I should be a waterbender as well…but exactly the opposite. I learned that an unnatural flow of chi forms in a person and builds up over a series of time…they are a bender of the opposite element…in this case fire."

"But you look exactly like Katara but with a different eye color."

"Yeah…we're sort of like twins…I'm her evil twin though."

"I see…" Zuko said quietly. Then Kya's eyes glowed blue for a second and she fainted. She almost fell overboard but Zuko grabbed her just in time. She moaned and Zuko remember what Kya had said if her eye color changed, _when I will become Katara, a blue glow will occur and my eye color will become blue_. He acted quickly and tied Katara with a rope. He carried her off into his room and laid her on his bed. She was still tied up though, and he felt she needed to be comfortable.

After an hour or so, Zuko eagerly waited for Katara to wake up. She did wake up and grunted a couple of times. "Where am I?" she asked. Zuko looked at her and said, "You are on my ship Katara."

She stared at him and answered, "Oh."

"So you're not going to fight back."

"Why bother…"

"Oh…so you're not going to do anything to harm me or attempt to escape."

"Nope."

"Why not?" Zuko asked as if he were somewhat interested.

"Well as time progresses, Kya will keep coming out and at one point I'll lose control of myself. Kya will come back to you and if I come back…you'll have me tied up and captured waiting for Aang to come rescue me."

"Do you know why Kya comes to me, Katara?"

"Yes I do Zuko…Kya is my exact opposite, but we do share some attributes. The reason she likes you is because I like you also…"

"What?" Zuko exclaimed loudly.

Katara blushed and said, "Yeah…I always thought you were cute since I first saw you at the South Pole when you came looking for Aang." Zuko looked down at his feet in embarrassment. He had no idea that there was a girl who had a potential interest in him. Zuko began twiddling his thumbs.

Suddenly Katara began screaming loudly in pain. It was only an hour that she was able to be herself. Kya was drilling at her soul…her chi then her eyes glowed red and Zuko stood up and began untying her.

Kya fell onto Zuko's bed. He walked over to her, untied her then sat next to her and shook her gently to wake her up. He waited a few minutes and suddenly she sprung up and kissed him. He thought it was sudden but he had been spending most of his time with men…so he liked being around a girl.

He pushed her away and said, "Kya…we're only business partners…no more than that…I have feelings for someone else." She stood up and clenched her fists together. Out of her fists came fire daggers similar to Zuko's and she bellowed, "WHO ELSE IS THERE? I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE YOU'LL EVER LOVE ZUKO!"

He blushed and said, "Yeah…right…I thought I loved you too…but there is someone else apparently."

"Who? Tell me dammit!"

"It's your other personality."

"Katara? You love her! She barely even notices you!"

"How would you know…she just told me she had feelings for me!"

"Tch…I'm the only girl who will ever have feelings…I can walk away now and just kill the Avatar!"

"Wait…stay please…I need you Kya."

"What did you say Zuko?" she asked teasingly.

"I-need you Kya."

"Fine I'll stay since you said you need me." She smiled slightly and walked towards Zuko and gave him a small and short kiss. Then she walked away into the dark hallway onto the deck…noticed Aang flying on his bison, smirked…and fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was beginning to set. As Appa neared Zuko's ship, Zuko ran outside and kneeled down to where Kya had "fainted". He checked her heartbeat and she swiftly pulled his head down to hers and she whispered, "The Avatar needs to master waterbending…so he is going to be heading for the North Pole. Meet us there and I'll hand the Avatar over to you."

Zuko nodded his head and then remained there for a few seconds and Kya barked at him, "You idiot! Run away!" He ordered his guards to leave the deck and the followed him into the hallway. Appa landed on the deck and Aang ran down to Kya unsuspecting her identity. He asked, "Katara are you okay?" Kya weakly responded, "Aang…is that you? Please help me, Zuko has been keeping me prisoner."

"Don't worry Katara; we're going to the North Pole. You'll be safe from Zuko there." Aang replied. He picked Kya up from the deck and carried her onto Appa. She looked so weak…but Kya was a good actress.

Sokka called to Appa, "Yip yip." Appa whacked his large tail against the deck and soared into the sky. Zuko then walked out onto the deck looking up at the Avatar's bison. He called to the helmsman, "Helmsman, set a course for the North Pole."

Then Zuko's uncle walked onto the deck. He placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and said, "We will be seeing her again soon Zuko." "I know Uncle," Zuko replied.

"Did you have feelings for that girl?"

"Maybe Uncle, I don't know really."

"Sigh you seem so confused my nephew."

"I'm not confused Uncle!" Zuko barked.

"Okay…watch your temper…for goodness sake," Uncle mumbled. He then walked back into the hallway and headed for his room. Zuko just stood on the deck with the wind blowing through his ponytail. He though _I will find you Kya or Katara and you will be mine…at least I wish you were_.

Meanwhile…

"Sokka she's not waking up!" Aang yelled. "Aang, please keep it down…I have to concentrate on flying," Sokka yelled back. "Oops, sorry." Aang looked at Kya who looked like Katara. But Aang being the foolish 12 year old that he is wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

She began waking up. She sat up, and rubbed her head. She looked around her surrounding area, and then made eye contact with Aang. She smiled widely and hugged him. "Oh Aang, I'm so glad to see you!" Kya screamed cheerily. "I'm sure you are Katara," he replied while patting her on the back.

"I thought I would be stuck on Zuko's ship forever!"

"I couldn't let that happen now could I Katara?"

"Of course not Aang…I…I love you."

"You WHAT!" Aang said excitedly.

"I don't know what it is…but when I'm around you…I feel happy."

Aang walked backwards and tried to catch up with Kya. "I can't believe you love me Katara." Aang said quietly.

"See- I knew I would be broken hearted…you don't love me back do you?" she asked.

"Oh quite on the contrary, I've been hiding it for so long!"

"You have…"

"Yeah! This is great, now we can share love together!"

"He-he, right."

"Oh how cute, two lovebirds…" Sokka joked. Kya glared at Sokka and then shook her head remembering that she couldn't "be" Kya. "Katara, are you okay…is Kya breaking free again?" Aang asked. Kya looked at him sweetly hiding her true feelings toward Aang (hatred) and said, "I figured out a way to keep her dormant for a few more years."

Aang gasped and asked, "Really? How did you do it?" Kya looked down at her hands and began twiddling her thumbs and replied, "All I had to do was keep thinking of you and trust in love Aang." She blushed and he blushed, and their heads neared and they kissed. Kya had her eyes open, and they were disgusted. She loved Zuko, but her image was Katara, and Katara loved Aang.

She pulled away and started twirling one of her hair loops. "So…um…goodnight Aang, goodnight Sokka," she said nervously. She quickly lied down and fell asleep. Aang whispered, "Goodnight Katara," and he too lied down. Sokka looked back at his companions and sighed, and turned back around to see where he was flying. Sokka noticed a small island and began to descend toward it.

In the middle of the night, Kya woke up and saw Sokka and Aang in a deep sleep. She leaped of Appa and landed in the sand. She walked into a forest and was being followed by Momo. Momo flew onto her shoulder and startled her. He squeaked and she shooed him off of her shoulder. She said rudely to Momo, "Get off of me you ugly lemur monkey thing."

Momo flew onto a low tree branch and tilted his head. He had no idea what Kya had just said. He continued to follow her. She just kept walking and walking until she reached a large lake. The lake was crystal clear. Kya leaned over the edge of the large crystal blue pool and saw her reflection. She didn't see herself with red eyes, but inside her…she saw Katara with blue eyes. Her reflection spoke to her, "You must forfeit yourself Kya." Kya shook her head in denial, "I won't give up, I will rule the world one day!" she exclaimed.

Once again her reflection spoke to her, "Kya, being all powerful is not who you are…you must give up and fall asleep for many years."

"No…you do not command me…I command you."

"You may be in control of my body, but you are not my destiny."

"Yes," she said as her voice deepened, "I am your destiny. You were meant to be me…you were meant to be the ruler of the world!" Kya splashed the water and her reflection disappeared and then came back, but instead it was red eyed Kya, not blue-eyed Katara.

Kya sighed and stood up. She walked back into the forest and headed back to the rest of the group. As she walked through the forest, she did not notice Momo who flew quickly back to camp.

Lucky for Kya, Aang and Sokka were still asleep. She wasn't tired so she decided to try a few new things. She wanted to be able to do cartwheels and flips and all those cool gymnastic like things. When Katara was young, she did know how to do gymnastics, so maybe Kya could be able to tap into those skills as well.

She started cart wheeling in the sand, then walking on her hands. She then practiced flipping both forward and back. After a few unfortunate attempts, she was able to hit the technique. She kept practicing until she heard Aang wake up. "Hey Aang, look what I can do!" she called to the bald monk.

She ran in a straight line, performed a round off, two back handsprings into a back flip in a straight position. Aang's facial expression was filled with amazement and he said, "Wow Katara, how did you do that?" Kya looked down, smiled and answered, "I guess I always knew…now wake Sokka up. We haven't got much time. We need to get you to the North Pole Aang."

Aang nodded and woke Sokka up. They gathered some food, and flew off towards the Northern Water Tribe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Days passed and the trio's voyage to the North Pole continued. Time and time again Kya would have to hide herself so Katara can break through, but it wouldn't be too long. As the days passed Kya became stronger. Katara soon would be locked within Kya's body, like Kya has been locked away within Katara. **

**Kya has even developed new skills along her travels. She was able to figure out a way to change her eye color for safety, but it would be impossible to channel Katara's water bending. The act she has been pulling seemed to be going well flawlessly. **

**The next day they arrived at the Northern Water Tribe. Aang was easily recognized as the Avatar and was welcomed greatly. However, when it was time to train, Kya or "Katara" would have to mysteriously disappear so she wouldn't have to expose herself with the no water bending factor. **

**Each night she would climb to the top of a ridge and look to see whether Zuko's ship had neared the city. The flying fluff monster was faster than a Fire Navy ship so he wasn't expected until a few days later. Still Kya hated acting and when she climbed the ridge, she would also practice her fire techniques, maybe try something new every now and then. **

**Kya was beginning to be faced with the problem of how she is going to capture Aang, while keeping her cover. One night she sat on the ridge and planned out scenarios. "Well…I could send in the lemur thing…no," she started, "hmmm, maybe I could…no…I got it! I will set a trap outside where he is sleeping, and make a phony cry for help, he will run out to save me and he will be knocked unconscious and I'll drag him away in a specially designed net." Kya laughed maniacally, but did not cause an avalanche. **

**She spent the rest of the night planning her trap, and beginning to build her special trap-net. It took her a few days to finish her net, but when she finished Zuko's ship arrived. It couldn't have been more perfect timing. She quickly headed down to the secret harbor, where the ship could not be spotted, along with making not a single sound to be heard from the city. **

**Once Kya reached the harbor, which took her about half an hour, she stood in front of the large black ship, and waiting for the ramp to lower so she could speak to Zuko. Once the ramp was lowered, Zuko followed by two guards stepped down. Kya just stood there, waiting, arms crossed, leaning slightly to the left, while tapping her right foot anxiously. **

"**Took you guys a long time to get here," Kya complained. Zuko rolled his eyes and said, "Look I am sorry that my ship isn't as fast as the Avatar's bison."**

"**It doesn't matter, we need to work out a deal now. Tomorrow I want you to move the ship behind this cliff right there, then after sunset once it's dark bring it back to this spot. At that time I will have captured the Avatar. At midnight I will bring for you and we can escape on the ship and head to the Fire Nation."**

"**Sounds like a plan…wait-what?"**

"**Oh…my bad, I had a change of heart. Instead of going on a date, I think I may force you to take me to your father and see what he will do for the Avatar." **

"**What! I thought we had a solid deal!"**

"**We did, and if you still want to go on a date, I guess we can, but I want a large sum of gold instead of going to the Fire Nation capital."**

**Zuko sighed and answered, "Fine, I'll get you the gold and we will have an afternoon date eventually."**

"**Excellent, and an afternoon date? I don't think so, I want a dinner date."**

"**Fine."**

"**Marvelous. Now here, we, go." Kya finished sinisterly. **


End file.
